


future glimpse

by hayam



Series: to everything there is a season [4]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Arguing, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Human Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Sad with a Happy Ending, Tooth Fairies, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: The guardians are preparing for yet another fight against Pitch when a girl who claims to be Jack's daughter from the future is found on the floor of the North Pole.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost & Toothiana, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Merida (Disney), Pitch Black & Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: to everything there is a season [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426405
Kudos: 10





	1. Prelude

Prince Clover was about to sleep after another hour of tears. Even though he saw his father's death coming, it didn't hurt any less. It has been a week since his father died from a short battle with cancer and it had left a rather gaping hole in the family. His mother, Queen Merida of Dunbroch, was still bedridden from a rather difficult birth with their new baby sister. Clover's heart broke for the baby girl whose birthday was so close to their father's death day.

Just when his head hit the pillow for another fitful sleep. the soft sound of the door closing gathered his attention. Curious, he put on his robe and shoes and stepped out in the hallway. He saw his oldest sister dressed up in camping gear and was carrying her backpack along with a long object covered in a sheet.

"Where are you going Frey?," he asked running towards her.

Clover and Freya basically acted as the father and mother for their youngest siblings as even though Clover was twelve and Freya was fourteen.

"Go back to bed, Clover," she told him kindly but with a cold edge, "this is none of your business."

"Well it is now," he stated walking closer, "if you take one step towards that window, I will tell mom that you are planning on running away."

Blackmail wasn't usually Clover's style, but he couldn't risk losing his sister like his dad.

"Fine, I'm looking for answers," she admitted as she fixed her braid, long and brown just like their father's.

"About what?"

Freya took a sigh and leaned on the pillar.

"Clover have you ever thought about where our dad was from?"

Clover raised an eyebrow. Now thinking about it, they knew almost everything about their mom and her side of the family. They knew about Grandma Elinor and Grandpa Fergus and their three uncles. But the only thing they knew about their father was that he was born in America.

"America and that is all we know," he answered.

Freya nodded.

"When I was cleaning out father's closet, I came across this."

She then unveiled the covered object in her hand, an old brown curved staff.

"That is...a stick."

She shook her head and hit the bottom of the staff to the ground which turned the whole ground into ice.

"Oh man, mom's gonna slaughter you-"

"Forget about that, Clover!,” she snapped,”this staff seems to channel my powers and make them even more powerful," she stated, her large blue eyes becoming wide and excited. Almost like their mom when she shot at a far away target.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense, why would dad have a magical staff unless..."

"He was magical too," she added.

Suddenly everything started to make sense. His dad's mysterious past, their closeness to the guardians of childhood, and how his dad was a bit kooky as he would talk to the moon and wind as if they would hear them.

"Which is why we have powers," he concluded as he defrosted the ground with his feet,”who should we ask about him?"

Their mom was definitely not a choice as she was stressed out by raising five magical kids on her own and grieving their dad's death. Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't know.

"The Tooth Fairy, of course, she holds the memories of everyone or at least that his what Dad told me," Freya stated before adding,”at least that is what Dad told me.”

"And she would have dad's memories; how are we gonna get there?"

Freya frowned. She obviously didn't think that tiny detail through. Clover rolled his eyes and stared at the window, where the familiar sight of the Sandman's golden sand decorating the night sky. A smile crept onto his face.

"What?," Freya asked, narrowing her eyes.

"We may have some assistance..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Martha Bryant, left lower incisor, Robert Rivera, right upper molar..."

Tooth's third round of memory box checks was interrupted by a frantic array of her chirpy helpers.

"What's wrong girls?," she asked.

Baby Tooth pointed at the door and started chirping louder.

"Invaders? Let me take a look."

She fluttered to the common area where she saw Jack's children arguing with a group of her helpers. Freya and Clover looked so much like Jack until it scared her. They were both tall, thin, brunets, with Jack's thick eyebrows. However, their aqua blue eyes, a splatter of freckles, Clover's very curly and round faces were all Merida’s.

"Listen to me you baby fairies," she heard Freya stated, her voice sharp as steel as Clover held her back, "if you don't tell me where the Tooth fairy is, you guys would be nothing but sweet little ice figurines."

And wait? Was she carrying Jack's staff, what was it called again, Twiner? Oh no, Tooth was not ready to explain any of this to her or Clover. The hole that Jack’s death still left a gaping hole in her heart.

"Hey Godmother, we need to talk!" Clover yelled as he ran towards her.

She took a sigh, they were going to find out about Jack sooner or later.

"Girls, let them in," she ordered her fairies.

They reluctantly parted and Freya and Clover met her.

“Was Dad a magical spirit?,” Freya asked.

Tooth looked at Baby Tooth, who nodded encouragingly at her.

“Not just a magical spirit…but a Guardian of Childhood,” Tooth revealed as she reached to grab Jack’s teeth box,” but I think I have something that could help explain everything.”

* * *

When Freya open her eyes, she was on a lake. Wait, was she at the Tooth Fairy Palace just seconds ago and then the Tooth Fairy gave her some She looked around and she immediately knew she had to be in Colonial America or something as the lack of jeans and all the women were wearing long dresses and of course the American accents.

What did the Tooth Fairy do to her?

_"Jack, I'm scared."_

Freya turned towards the voice and she saw a boy and a much younger girl, who must have been the boy's sister due to their shared brown hair and large brown eyes, had cracks growing beneath her feet.

Her big sister instincts snapped into full gear and she ran to try to help the girl but when she tried to pick the little girl up, her hands went through her.

As she got closer, she saw how the boy looked almost identical to herself...

"Dad...," she muttered.

_"It's okay...we are just gonna have a little fun instead!"_

The deep yet playful voice confirmed Freya's question...but why was her father in colonial times? He was 38 when he died.

The version of her father was younger, probably around sixteen or seventeen years old but besides that, he still looked the same minus smile lines and of course the weird clothing. Her dad usually wore jeans and sweatshirts despite being a King escort of Dunbroch.

And her dad never mentioned having a sister.

Freya was so in her thoughts until when she looked back up, her father picked up a curved staff that looked like the one her dad gave her before he died. The same one in her own hands.

He used it as a hook to save the little girl. Jack smiled at the girl before the frozen lake cracked, making her father fall through.

She watched as the sun morphed into the moon and her dad's brunet hair turned a snow-white...

Suddenly she was in modern times again.

Her dad was still young and was wearing a blue hoodie now and he was...flying and jumping across a city which was modern now. No one seemed to notice a young teen was riding the wind and causing mischief. And was that snow coming out of his staff?

The scenes that played out before her were full of snowball fights, blizzards, and snow days.

She couldn't even react properly she was in so much shock. Her warm, hot cocoa loving dad was like her. He had ice powers and icy blue eyes.

No wonder Mum called him Frosty.

Freya watched as Santa, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny all welcomed her father as the next Guardian of Childhood.

Freya couldn't believe her playful and reckless dad was a guardian, the ones that her father used to tell her stories about before going to bed. And he was young and healthy, unlike the sickly man they buried a month ago.

Why did he stop?

As soon as she thought that she slipped through a crack and everything went black.

When her eyes opened, tiny elves were looking at her, blinking their beady eyes. She groaned, she must have hit her head a little too hard. She was on hardwood and as looked to her side, she saw bare feet that were too pale, large rabbit feet, golden feet, and a heavy pair of boots. Wait, shouldn’t she be invisible since she was just a visitor of a memory and not a participant?

“Late again Jack?!,” an annoyed Australian accent snapped from the other side of the globe,”you are spending a little too much time with this human girl.”

“Merida isn’t just some girl, I actually really like her Kangaroo.”

“Which worries me, you can’t let this girl distract you from the fight against Pitch and your role as a guardian, Jack,” a heavy Russian accent expressed.

“I’m here aren’t I, North?” her father snapped back.

Her father’s voice was so close and real until she felt tears threaten her eyes but she held it together. She remembered all the times she was too scared to visit her father when he was dying. She never even got to say goodbye.

“What do you mean there is an intruder, Sandy?,” she heard the Tooth Fairy say.

Freya froze and held her grip on her staff.

It wasn’t long until her hiding spot was figured out.

Before this moment, she had never seen Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny, and only heard of them in her father’s stories. Santa was exactly like her father described him, a large man with tattoos but with caring eyes. The Easter Bunny was like her brother Clover’s pet bunny but on steroids and much more mean looking. The Tooth Fairy and Sandman looked the exact same as she remembered them. Eyes of green, icy blue, sky blue, gold, and violet stared at her and had their weapons in their hand. And sure enough Jack was carrying her same exact staff.

“Who are you?,” North asked.

She couldn’t help but look at her dad, who had a confused look on his young face. Looking more like her youngest brother, Rowan than her father but with messy white hair and blue eyes. He had pale skin with a light dusting freckles and was shorter and slightly more skinny than his adult form.

“A friend just passing through,” she said, deciding that “I’m Jack’s daughter from the future” would sound crazy.

“Where did you get that staff?,” her dad asked her.

Freya used the staff to create some ice on the ground, causing Bunny and North to slip and fall. Her dad, Tooth, and Sandy hovered over just in time.

“My father,” she told them as she escaped the circle they made around her,”I don’t know how but I’m in the wrong place and I need to get back home.”

Everyone then turned to Jack and looked back at her and back at Jack and then back at her.

“What?,” Jack asked.

“She looks like a female version of you,” Tooth noted,” with more freckles and brown hair.”

“She has your exact staff,” North added.

“And she has the same powers,” Bunny huffed out as he brushed off the frost from his fur.

Her father looked at her once more and his icy gaze softened to one of recognition and he lowered his staff.

“Her eyes look less like mine and more like...,” he wavered off before asking,”where are you from?”

Freya twirled her staff and froze an elf that was kicking her feet.

“My present...which is your future,” she stated, deciding it was better for her to tell the truth.

She was worried about her mom and four younger siblings. They couldn’t lose both her and her father in such a short amount of time. She took deep breaths. Future queens get things done and worrying would not accomplish anything. She needs to focus on the goal of getting home and the guardians may be the key.

Gasps came from the guardians and they looked at each other in worry.

“Wait we are immortal so how can you tell you are in the wrong time?,” Bunny asked while getting up.

“My father was a thirty-eight year old human the last time I saw him,” she revealed staring at the teenager version of her father,”not a seventeen year old immortal winter spirit.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jack felt like he was about to faint at the fourteen year old’s words. Father. Human. 38 years old. 

As a professional trickster, he could read whenever someone is lying to him and he didn’t sense one drop in the girl that said was his daughter. 

She had his human brown hair, thick eyebrows, his long limbs, and Merida’s beautiful cerulean eyes and a heavy dose of freckles. She wore her hair like Queen Elinor, a long braid that reached her back. Factors that just added even weight to her statement. 

Then this morning he found a few strands of brown in his usually perfect white hair, which he thought was because of global warming but now he is not too sure, 

He focused on his...daughter, he felt weird just thinking about it since the rest of the guardians were giving him stares. Bunny was glaring at him, North gave him a disappointed shake of head, Tooth was looking at him in shock and Sandy had so many pictures over his head until it confused Jack. 

“It is so weird seeing you so young,” the girl stated with a slight Scottish accent,” and your hair look just like Aunt Elsa.” 

“Who is Elsa?,” Jack asked while cocking his head. 

The girl fiddled with a locket on her neck. 

“Just a friend of you and Mum’s,” she explained while looking up as if she was calculating something, ”yeah, you would not have met her yet.” 

“So, what is your name?,” North asked. 

“Freya,” she told him with a mouth full of mint chocolate ice cream in her mouth. Jack’s eyes widened, she couldn’t eat with her mouth closed like Merida. 

“Nice name,” he complimented. 

“Well you and Mum did pick it out,” she retorted. 

“And how are you so sure that Jack is your father? He can’t get any older than the age the moon chose him at and he made an oath,” Bunny explained. 

Freya took off her necklace and threw it at Jack and Jack caught it. 

He opened it to see himself and Merida but slightly older carrying a pair of children. His hair was brown, his eyes were brown and his skin looked alive. He was wearing a blue sweater and jeans and had a toddler girl on his shoulders. Merida was wearing a green dress and had her hair cut a little shorter and was carrying a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. 

He was so in shock until he didn’t realize he was freezing the locket until Bunny grabbed it and nearly dropped it. 

“It is bloody freezing mate!,” Bunny snapped. 

“Sorry,” Jack muttered, too out of it to make a sarcastic comment. 

Jack couldn’t help but smile, it was some weird form of relief to get confirmation that Merida would be the mother of their kids. But he had made an oath, but why would he break that oath? 

Jack watched as Bunny’s grass green eyes turned dark with anger, betrayal or was it sadness? 

When Sandy saw the locket, a warm smile grew on his face and he handed it to Tooth who looked at the locket like someone handed her a dead animal and she immediately gave it to North who looked confused. 

“How did Jack become a human?” 

Freya sighed. 

“That is why I’m here to figure out,” she stated 

“I knew you weren’t committed to being a guardian, Jack,” Bunny growled,”now you two will have two whole kids and you somehow stopped being an immortal altogether..” 

Jack frowned. He would miss flying around the world in eternal teenagehood and bringing fun to children. But he would have children of his own. 

“I’m the oldest of five so mum and dad actually had five whole kids,” she corrected cheekily. 

Jack was almost giddy with the thought of having five mixtures of him and Merida in the future. But what about all the other kids he had sworn to protect. Jamie? Sophie? Cupcake? 

Bunny made a choking noise. 

“Fi..FIVE, frostbites?” 

“Yeah, three girls and two boys.” 

Jack could feel hot glares from both Bunny and North, he just wanted to put on his hoodie and tighten it up. 

He looked over at Sandy who held Pitch above his head. 

“Sandy is right, we can worry about Jack and Freya later,” North muttered,”we have Pitch to take down...Phil show Freya around the workshop.”


	4. Chapter 4

“The lights had went out in Great Britain first,” Jack stated as he flew over the dim part of the globe.

Bunny was too busy thinking about what Jack’s daughter was saying about the future of their youngest guardian. He was so angry until he couldn’t take Jack seriously. How was Jack acting like he was a guardian now if he was going to be a human with that Scottish Princess? And how was that possible to break the Oath to protect the children.

“I think that we should investigate Pitch’s lair,” North muttered,”I feel it in my belly.”

“And get overwhelmed with fearlings?,” Jack quipped,”we need to visit where he last hit.”

“Let me guess, you want to hit Scotland first,” Bunny sneered.

Jack gave him a glare and Bunny could have sworn the temperature got slightly more chilly.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean, Kangaroo?”

Bunny crossed his arms.

“Obviously Merida is much more important to you than being a guardian,” he told Jack,”I mean, you end up being a human with her and have five children.”

“Guys we need to focus on Pitch right now,” Tooth pleaded.

But Jack was already floating from the top of the globe the ground.

“No, no Tooth, Bunny is too mad about something I haven’t even done yet.”

“Which makes everything you have done as a guardian just seem like one of cruel pranks,” Bunny explained glaring right back at Jack.

Tiny flakes started to circle at Jack’s feet.

“Listen here Cottontail, I could easily just walk away right now and let you guys handle Pitch yourselves if you guys don’t trust me.”

North, Tooth, and Sandy both looked at the ground, actively avoiding both Bunny and Jack’s eyes.

“Well…,” North started.

“I mean-,” Tooth added.

“You know what, don’t finish,” Jack stated while holding up his hands,” I’m out of here.”

Sandy gave them a glare as sand blew out of his ears.

Bunny shrugged.

“Let him go Sandy,” Bunny muttered as he angrily tapped his foot,”he was gonna leave eventually."

In a gush of cold wind and sand, Jack Frost and the Sandman were gone from sight.

Bunny was starting to think maybe he had let his anger at the future situation get the better of him. But he was too choked up on his pride to admit it plus someone had to tell Jack off for betraying them.

* * *

  
Sandy flew as he could after the speedy trickster. He was too fast for his liking.

When he finally found Jack, the Sandman saw he had already caught up with Freya, throwing snowballs at the yetis and elves with the girl.

Sandy sighed in relief as he saw that Jack did not leave the North Pole like he usually did whenever he was in one of his moods.

“So why do you need to go into my memories to know about me?,” Jack asked as he conjured up another snowball,”and not like ask?”

“You wer-are very secretive about your past,” she explained,”you just always change the subject or turn it into a joke.”

Sandy cocked his head, _were?_ Jack didn’t seem to notice his daughter’s change of tense as he shrugged.

“That sounds about right,” Jack agreed before his icy blue eyes saw Sandy.

“Hey, Sandy,” he started a bit dejected,”I should have known you would show up.

Bunny and Jack were friends for the first decade of being a guardian but with Pitch’s return and Jack spending more time with Merida than with kids, the tensions between the two got worse. Which had started to spill over to the other guardians, excluding himself. Maybe that was a reason Jack would leave...

He shook her head, he can’t be worried about that now with Pitch causing trouble. And Jack was still very much a guardian right now and they needed him.

And he was their friend.

Sandy frowned and made a question mark above his head.

“I’m fine Sandy but it isn’t fair for them to get mad at me for something I will do,” Jack muttered as he picked a red robot right from a yeti’s hand,”like its not I hid this from them.”

Sandy nodded in agreement and looked over at Freya. Sandy could easily pick apart the facial features from both Jack and Merida. The freckles, nose, round face, and large blue eyes belonged to Merida. The gangling limbs, chocolate hair, and thick brows were Jack’s.

He smiled at the girl who was giving him a quizzical look and reached out his hand. When she grabbed his hand, Sandy was shocked at how warm her hands were despite her powers.

Freya shook his hand with a knowing smile.

“Why it is nice to meet you, Sandy,” she told him.

Jack perched himself on top of his staff.

“Sorry Freya that you never got a proper introduction from the rest of the guardians,” Jack muttered,”but they are being a bunch of idiots right now.”

Freya shrugged.

“Well, I already met Sandy and Tooth many times,” Freya told Jack,”but I haven’t met North or Bunny.”

Sandy frowned, why hasn’t she met Bunny or North? Were they not talking in the future?

A darkness loomed over them before Sandy could think more about it and he suddenly felt cold. He knew it wasn’t from Jack.

“Pitch,” Jack growled as he hooked Freya with his curved staff and threw her into the corner of the workshop.

A sinister laugh escaped from the shadows.

“Well if it isn’t the Sandman and Jack Frost,” he stated as he emerged from under a workshop table,” I have not seen you in so long.”

“What do you want?!”

“You know, maybe a new lair and-who is your new friend?,” he asked as his eclipsed eyes looked at Freya from under the table.

Jack flew in front of Freya so fast, Sandy could have sworn he had materialized. He put a protective arm around the girl who had fear in her blue eyes and pointed his staff at Pitch’s head.

Sandy blew smoke out of his ears.

Pitch didn’t deter from their threats and he looked genuinely puzzled.

“Oh why, she looks quite similar to you, Frost?” Pitch noted.

“If you touch her I will freeze you solid and shatter your remains,” Jack hissed, his teeth bared like some animal.

Sandy flinched back at Jack’s words, he had never seen the guardian of fun look so murderous before in his life.

A boomerang knocked Pitch in the head before Jack could freeze Pitch.

Sandy turned around to see Bunny, North, and Tooth and her fairies.

“Jack, take Freya away from here!,” North ordered as he threw a snow globe at Jack Frost and pulled out his swords.

Jack whispered something to the snow globe and in a flash of light, he and Freya disappeared.

As Sandy formed a sand whip to attack the guardian of fear, he hoped that Pitch didn’t put the pieces together.


	5. Chapter 5

Merida was used to crazy as she was the long term girlfriend to Jack Frost, a winter spirit and guardian of childhood. But when he introduced her to their future daughter, she realized that she was dating insanity.

She was trying to get ready for yet another attempt of her mother trying to pair her with  Stoick Haddock’s son Hiccup. Her mother and  Stoick seem to not care that she and Hiccup are busy dating other people. Hiccup had finally got himself a  girlfriend with Astrid  Hofferson and she was with Jack. At least she and Hiccup had become close friends over the many years of attempting to arrange them.

As she was putting on her teal sundress, a bright light burned through her room.

“What the-“

When the light dimmed she saw Jack, who looked a bit disheveled, and his arm was wrapped around this...girl.

She was slightly younger than both her and Jack and she looked like the personification of deja vu. She had seen this girl before somewhere but something told her that she was a stranger.

“Frosty, how many times do I have to tell you?” she scolded as she quickly pulled down her dress,” don’t teleport in my bedroom.”

He gave her that goofy smile that she adored despite herself.

“Oh, it’s not like I haven’t seen anything underneath that dress before,” he stated as he put down his staff.

She turned a bright red.

“Who’s the lass Jack?”’ she asked as she eyed the girl down.

She was a skinny, gangly thing around Jack’s height. She had straight, long brown hair that reminded her of her mother’s, thick bushy eyebrows like Jack. And a mess of freckles across her fair skin.

And she had a duplicate of Jack’s staff.

“So this is how my room used to look like,” she stated while looking around.

Merida raised an eyebrow.

“You bumped your head, girlie? This is my room.”

“Um, Merida- this is going to sound crazy-“

“I’ve turned my mum and brothers into bears, my boyfriend is a winter spirit, my best friend has a pet dragon, and my other best friend has magic healing powers in her hair- I have experience with crazy.”

“This is Freya...our daughter from the future.”

Merida nearly had a heart attack as Jack’s line delivery. The time travel wasn’t crazy, but the fact she will have a child with Jack? He was too irresponsible, hell, she was too irresponsible.

“Okay, Jack you got me, now get the girl back home.”

“Dad’s not joking Mum,” Freya told her, serious light blue eyes staring at her,” I was going through Dad’s memories and somehow I dropped in this point of time.”

Merida examined the girl even closer. That was when she saw her own blue eyes and freckles and a round face. But the brown hair stuck out the most since red hair was dominant in her family, her  dad, little brothers, and herself.

“Uh, Jackie, what color was your human hair?”

Jack ruffled the girl’s hair with a smile. How was her boyfriend so okay with this revelation? Must be that "protector of all children" gene that is ingrained in all of the guardians of childhood. A gene that she thought she lacked.

“Around this color and texture,” he told her,” come on Freya, show Merida the picture.”

Freya grabbed onto her necklace and Merida saw how there was an empty space where a locket should be.

“I think I dropped it when we escaped from Pitch.”

Merida frowned, she hated the Nightmare King. Not only the threats he was to the rest of the world, the fact that whenever he came back, but Jack would also be in danger.

“The Boogeyman is back?,” she asked.

“Um, yeah so Freya is going to stay here for a while and hang out with the other side of the family while I help out the guardians.”

Merida looked at Freya, still reeling from the fact she and Jack are gonna have kids? Jack is going to be human with her? She didn’t want to think about it. Even though a part of her was relieved that they wouldn't have to worry about time separating them.

“Fine but you are not gonna make one peep about being Jack’s and I’s daughter, wee lamb,” she scolded the girl,” you are Jack’s little cousin who is coming over to visit.”

“Yes, Mum,” Freya state’s whole rolling her eyes.

Merida snorted. Mum? She needed to get used to that.

Her mom, Elinor, already disapproved of Jack for being a commoner, his odd hair color.

_ “What type of boy would dye his hair white? It is unnatural, Merida. And he is so thin and pale and cold, he doesn’t look healthy” _

Jack gave her that goofy smile and snuck a quick kiss on the cheek before shaking the globe and disappearing.

There was an awkward silence in the room. 

“So are there any more like you?” Merida asked.

Freya nodded.

“I’m the oldest of five.”

Merida’s eyes widened, did birth control not exist in the future?

There was a knock on the door.

“Hey, Merida,” a familiar voice called,” your mom sent me up here to see if you are ready?”

“Give me five minutes,  Punzie !”

Merida threw a blue dress from her closet to the girl.

“Well we are going to brunch with all those fancy,  smancy people from Corona,  Arendelle , and Berk, Freya,” she told the girl,” so dress up.”

Rapunzel burst into the room and Merida growled. Just like Jack, her best friend didn’t know a thing about boundaries. Her crazy long blond hair was braided with flowers and she was wearing an off the shoulder lavender short dress .

Rapunzel was a year older than her but with her large green eyes of happiness and perky demeanor, one may think she was a five-year-old.

“Who are you talking  to?, ” she asked while looking at Freya with curious eyes.

Damn it, she couldn’t use the cousin excuse with  Rapunzel as  Rapunzel and Hiccup knew exactly who Jack was, an immortal winter spirit, and would know that was a lie.

“It is just a long and  crazy story,” she told  Rapunzel, "I will tell you and Hiccup after brunc h but until then, just refer to Freya here as Jack’s little cousin.”

Rapunzel narrowed her large green eyes at Freya who was now wearing her blue dress.  Merida nearly  jumped back in horror at how much she looked like Jack when she was wearing blue instead of that black camping gear.

“Cousin?,” Rapunzel scoffed, “she looks more like a sister.”

If only it was a sister, that would make this brunch so much less awkward.

“Just go along with it, b londie, ” she told Rapunzel .

She just hoped the other guests weren’t as inquisitive as her friend.

Fighting the guardians without their precious Guardian of Fun was almost too easy for Pitch. The guardians usually worked in sync but he could now feel the fear and tension within each one.

And each of their fears was tied to Jack but Jack’s fears somehow tied to Merida and ,  oddly enough, that girl Jack was clinging onto so hard.

North was growing tired fast, each swing of his sword, and Pitch smiled. Just as raised a black sand scepter to end Santa, a burning freeze caused him to drop it.

“Why, look who finally decided to join the fight?” Pitch mocked,” whatever happened with your little friend, Frost?”

“Leave the girl out of this, Pitch,” Jack hissed as he pointed his staff at his head.

Pitch chuckled.

“Why should I? Obviously, you care more for her wellbeing than your own team.”

Jack didn’t hesitate to knock Pitch underneath the table.

He tried to move his arm however, a boomerang trapped his wrist.

“Just give it a rest, Pitch,” Bunny snarled,”you couldn’t beat us then and you can’t beat us now.”

Pitch growled. He had always detested the guardians but now with Jack, children are now laughing in the face of fear. His center had now become a mockery for children. He looked down at a shiny object next to him and he saw a beautiful silver locket.

He used his free hand to pick it up and that was when he saw a picture of an older version of that Merida girl with a very familiar-looking brown-haired man in his late 20s, with large brown eyes carrying two children. The oldest of which looked like that girl.

He looked up to see the icy blue version of those brown eyes look back at him. He couldn’t contain his joy as fear entered Jack’s eyes. Jack was going to leave the guardians one day and lose his ice powers and then have kids. 

“Why Old Man Winter, I can see that you were simply trying to protect your future daughter,” he stated.

The crazy thing was is that may be another thing he may have in common with the winter spirit. He had a daughter himself and if anyone tried to hurt his Emily Jane...

Parents would do anything to protect their children.

Pitch smiled at the guardians before dissolving back into the shadows. He had fun playing with those freaks, but now it was time for him to get back to work.


End file.
